Patch - 2019.07.31
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- *''Sword Skill 「Flashing Cherry Blossom」 Q: ''AD ratio of the slash effect adjusted from Bonus AD to Bonus AD. *''Sword Skill 「Flashing Cherry Blossom」 Q: ''AD ratio of sakura trail adjusted from Bonus AD to Bonus AD. *''Void Blade 「Slash-Clearing the Six Senses」 W: ''AD ratio adjusted from Bonus AD to Bonus AD. *''Six Realms Sword 「Ageless Obsession」 E: ''AD ratio of the burst damage (2nd part of the skill damage) adjusted Bonus AD to Bonus AD. *''Void Blade 「Slash-Clearing the Six Senses」 W: ''Effectiveness of the Armor and Magic Resist reduction adjusted from 13%/16%/19%/22%/25% to 15%. *''Human Oni 「Slash of the Eternal Future」 R: ''AD ratio on the 1st part of the skill damage (initial strike) adjusted from Bonus AD to Bonus AD. *''Human Oni 「Slash of the Eternal Future」 R: ''AD ratio on the 2nd part of the skill damage (7 continuous strikes) adjusted from a total of Bonus AD to a total of Bonus AD. *''Human Oni 「Slash of the Eternal Future」 R: ''AD ratio on the 3rd part of the skill damage (final strike) adjusted from Bonus AD to Bonus AD. *''Human Oni 「Slash of the Eternal Future」 R: ''Optimized the mechanic on the 3rd part of the skill damage (final strike), now if the target is killed during the initial strike or 7 strikes, the effect of the final strike will be launched on a dying target instead of being cut off instantly. *''Anata Ni Go En Ga Aran Koto: ''The bonus true damage from basic attacks and skills while using Yukine adjusted from 16%/18%/20%/22%/24% to 12%/13.5%/15%/16.5%/18%. *''Anata Ni Go En Ga Aran Koto: ''The increment of the bonus damage against targets with Blight debuff adjusted from 50% bonus to 100% bonus. *''Anata Ni Go En Ga Aran Koto: ''Added a new additional effect while using Hiiro as follows: **'New Effect: '''When Yato deals damage to the enemy, he will mark the target for 1 second. If the target with the mark dies, Yato gains '''God of Calamity' state that lasts until he is out of combat. The God of Calamity state grants 15% bonus Movement Speed, increases the refresh rate on the cooldown of Yato's basic skills by 20% and increases the effectiveness of all sources of health restoration Yato receives by 20%. Within God of Calamity state, each additional hero kill will increase the refresh rate on the cooldown of Yato's basic skills by 5% and increases the effectiveness of all sources of health restoration Yato receives by 5%, stacking up indefinitely. (Each 1% on the increment of the refresh rate on the cooldown is equivalent to the reduction of 0.01 second on every 1 second cooldown of the skill) (For example, 100% increment on the fresh rate of the skill with 10 second cooldown means the cooldown will be reduced by 5 seconds) *''Yukine / Hiiro E: ''Basic skill damage adjusted from 90/135/180/235/270 to 80/125/170/215/260. ---- *Tamamo no Mae's Skin Card - Beach Party Tamamo available for sale after the update. *Kanzaki Kaori's Skin Card - Ayanami Rei available for sale after the update. ---- *'New Stat: '+35 Tenacity *'Added UNIQUE Passive: '''After upgrading to level 15, The damage dealt by your equipment, summoner skills, and talents is increased by 5%. *Adjusted the before casting animation of this equipment from 1.2 seconds to 0.8 seconds. *Adjusted the cooldown of this equipment from 94 - Level x 2 seconds to 90 - Level x 3 seconds. *The maximum damage of the active effect against hero units adjusted from 2000 to Level x 200. *The total damage adjusted from 400 + of the target's maximum Health to 400 + level x 3)% of the target's maximum Health ---- Summoner Spell *Adjusted the visual effect of the following spells: **'Teleport''' ( ) **'Ignite' ( ) **'Disarm' ( ) **'Heal' ( ) **'Teleport' ( ) **'Ghost Walks' ( ) **'Cleanse' ( ) **'Flash' ( ) **'Exhaust' ( ) Talent *'Self-sacrifice: '''Added new effect: Now when there is at least one allied hero within the radius of this talent, the talent will grant 3/6/9 bonus Armor and 2/4/6 bonus Magic Resist to both the owner of the talent and the target that is being protected. ---- *Fixed a problem wherein the dolls from 'Doll Deployment Q' always prioritized enemy's wards (even the wards are invisible). *Fixed a problem wherein the '''Hourai Doll' of Malediction「Hourai Doll」 R used by the clone from Lightning won't disappear after firing the laser. *Fixed a problem wherein the final strike of Human Oni 「Slash of the Eternal Future」 R would cause damage to the target multiple times. *Fixed the description of the equipment about the limitation on the damage of the active effect, there was no limitation for the damage of the equipment's actual effect. ---- Destiny Roulette (2019.07.26) *The exchange reward time is extended from 26 July 2019 to 14 August 2019. *The available time for skin decompose is extended from 26 July 2019 to 14 August 2019. Synthesizing System *Diao Chan's Skin Card - Love Is ♂ Boundless (Chousen) (恋基♂无双) - Stamp x 2 ---- ----